Kaz Proctor
Karen 'Kaz' Proctor was an inmate of Wentworth Correctional Facility and a main character of the Foxtel series Wentworth. She is portrayed by Tammy Macintosh. She was first introduced in Series 3, Episode 1 as an advocate and fan of Bea Smith. It was later established that she was the leader of vigilante justice group, The Red Right Hand. She was arrested in Series 3, Episode 12 when Joan Ferguson reported her to the police and has been an inmate ever since. She was sentenced to 12 years for her crimes. She was sentenced to more time after pushing Sonia Stevens off the roof in Season 6 and was serving life up until her death in Episode 4 of Season 7. Biography "At first just a rowdy onlooker during Bea’s sentencing, Kaz Proctor is a perfect example of a dangerous effect just waiting for a cause. Damaged by growing up in a dysfunctional household with a violent and sexually abusive father, further scarred by experiences with angry boyfriends, she’s come to believe that all her problems are caused by the violence men inflict on women. By the time Kaz learned about Bea, she’d been single for a long time. Kaz thinks that it’s time women defended themselves against violent men by using violence back against them. In Bea, Kaz came to believe she’d found the perfect figurehead: a female victim of male violence who fought back. Bea didn’t want that responsibility and when Kaz was implicated in the murder of Harry Smith and sent to Wentworth, the conflict between Bea and Kaz intensified. Bea relinquished the top dog mantle to Kaz and told her to look after the women. The pressure is on Kaz to maintain the status quo in Season 5, an impossible task with Ferguson plotting revenge." ''---[//www.showcasechannel.com.au/shows/wentworth/character/wentworth-kaz-proctor%7C https://www.showcasechannel.com.au/shows/wentworth/character/wentworth-kaz-proctor%7C Taken from the official Foxtel website.] '' Wentworth |-|Season 3= The Govenor's Pleasure Kaz is first introduced as an onlooker and supporter as Bea exits her sentencing. She stands protesting with the other women about Bea's lack of justice. Later Bea recieves a letter of support from Kaz who she quickly tosses aside as a 'nutcase'. Righteous Acts Kaz along with her Red Right Hand group drive a business man to the middle of an abandoned car park and beat him up. They film the entire thing, with Kaz making a statement at the end about how the Red Right Hand are taking a stand against violence towards women. Later when the H1 girls are watching the news they see a report about the incident and Bea rereads Kaz's letter and believes her to be a part of it. Mercy Kaz finally get's her visit with Bea in the episode, but it doesn't go as smoothly as hoped. When she arrives Mr. Fletcher, still recovering from a brain injury has issues checking her in and she accuses him of 'eyeing her up'. When she finally gets in to the visitor centre she's excited to see Bea and quickly tells her what an inspiration she's been to so many women. However Bea is more interested in quizzing Kaz about Harry and attempting to get her to stop what she's doing. Kaz persists however and declares that Harry was the abuser and he 'didn't deserve to live'. This throws Bea off for a moment and she quickly tells Kaz to stop using her name. Kaz gets defensive claiming that the prison must be pressuring her. Bea is having none of it and quickly asks to be taken away. Kaz gets mad and attempts to grab Bea's arm which is when she's asked to leave. Later Bea tells Will that she thinks Kaz and the Red Right Hand could've killed Harry so he goes over to her house and confronts her. This also doesn't go smoothly as he accuses her of being with the Red Right Hand and she swings a baseball bat at his head, attempting to get him to leave. As he does she questions who he is. However later she learns this after a news report talks about the accusations made against him in the Harry Smith murder. So she calls the prison and is put through to Will, where she says in a mysterious voice 'I know who you are now.' |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= Relationships Allie Novak Kaz met Allie whilst the latter was struggling with drug addiction and in prosititution. After 'rescuing' Allie from Marie, she gave Allie a place to live and the two became close. When Kaz started the Red Right Hand Allie joined in. They both took part in the assault that eventually landed the pair in prison. Bea Smith Joan Ferguson Will Jackson Kaz and Will's interactions began when Will confronted Kaz at her house after a visit with Bea. In an incredibly confrontational conversation, Will confronts Kaz about being a member of The Red Right Hand. She pulls a baseball bat and attempts to hit him with it, he manages to grab it and throws it decide. At first she doens't know who he is, but when she sees a new report about his possible involvement in Harry's death, she calls him saying 'I know who you are now.' They don't have another altercation until Kaz is remanded in custody, where she clashes with Will about his closeness to Bea. Including accusing them of having an intimate relationship. Will is doubly concerned as Kaz get's closer to Ferguson. Then when Ferguson is gang raped by Lucy and The Boys, she lets Kaz believe it was Will and Kaz organises an attack on him in the kitchen. Bea attempts to stop the attack and manages to cut it short. Marie Winter Liz Birdsworth Trivia *Kaz was the second longest-running Top Dog (episode wise) spanning a current twenty episodes. *She was the second prisoner to be sentanced to life, the first being Bea Smith *She was sentanced for the murder of Sonia Stevens off-screen. Between Season 6 and Season 7 *Her grandmother suffered with Dimensia. *Kaz and Ferguson were the only characters to have Flashbacks in Season 4 Category:Wentworth Inmates Category:Top Dogs Category:Red Right Hand Members Category:H3 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:H1 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7